Convención Gay
by NIKONIKO-CHAN
Summary: Cada cuatro años es celebrada una convención especial en distintas partes del globo, los homosexuales de todo el mundo se reúnen para convivir y buscar pareja. Cuatro chicos entran por accidente y no pueden bajar ¡ Están en altamar! Yullen, Laven, Lucky.. Hiatus temporal
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada...¡Lo siento!**

**Mi compu se ha dañado ya dos veces en menos de un mes, a mi padre lo estafa el tecnico por que cada vez requiere mas partes, etc.. lo que iba a ctalizar :antes y despues y lagrimas de cristal no se pudo ¡se formateo la maquina! mendigo tecnico! etcetc...y bla pero como dije en el anexo de mi primer fic si o actualizo una pues subo otra XD y saben que sigo viva! como sea no se cuando tenga maquina otra vez asi que no cuando vuelva a actualizar y para no dejarles un mal sabor de boca con historias que ni se si o que..por lo mismo les pongo esta. toda una mariguanada de un dia de hocio...bryyffhegjb! y no agrego mas por que no me gusta que miren lo que escribo...odio los ciber..no hay privacidad...no lo digo por usted don dueño ...y para no aburrirlos mas he aquí el fanfic**

**D gray no me pertenece...um..ya se**

**advertencias: Locuras y tonterias, chistes marca jerry y posible mareo por conjunto de ropa, malas palabas(si como no) etc. **

**Este fic es igual que condenados, ni yo se cuando subiré el dos ¬¬U**

**...**

**One: Mal día para salir al mar**

12:30 Pm carretera de Sta. Ma. California

-Ajum

Lanzo un hondo bostezo recargándose en la puerta del auto rojo deportivo en movimiento, una hora de viaje era lo más que podía soportar sin querer tirarse a la carretera.

-Me aburro

-Ya lo sé, lo has repetido la última hora

Suspiro mirando por el retrovisor su reflejo. Era un chico de 18 años como cualquier otro, con el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes. Resoplo de su visión y lo reacomodo, esta vez mostrando la que parecía una chica pelirroja de larga cabellera vestida de jeans y camisa pequeña con lentes de sol cubriendo las esmeraldas.

-Pero ya me aburrí Leni

-Ya te dije que me digas Lani-Exclamo con voz más gruesa, carraspeo suavizándola después-Ya casi llegamos no desesperes

-Ah pero me aburriré si no estás tú-apachurro su cara con la puerta-¿Que hare si no estás?

-Vamos Lavi que no estás ya pequeño, solo son dos semanas, además no me voy al fin del mundo y te lo dije ¿no? Puedes venir conmigo

-El que sea Bi, no significa que me gusten estas cosas-se recargo en el respaldo

-Pero si son geniales-se acomodo las gafas- debí de influenciarte más cuando era chico, así serias un desviado hecho y deshecho

-¿Eh? Pero si tú dijiste que respetarías mi decisión, me decidiera por que me decidiera

-Mentí

-…estás perdiendo mi respeto-afilo los ojos

-solo bromeo-rio-eras mas adorable de pequeño-soltó el volante llevando sus manos a ambas mejillas-como te gustaba ponerte mis vestidos y los tacones que me prestaron

-¡Fue una etapa! ¡Y no sueltes el volante!-lo sostuvo a tiempo, una bocina se oyó con escándalo -¡Perdón!-exclamó a otro coche-¡mira lo que haces casi chocamos!

-No exageres, tomaste el volante ¿no? y yo confió en ti

-Ojala no tuvieras tanta confianza conmigo-susurro sudando frio aun estirado sujetando el volante-Ahora podrías continuar conduciendo que el cinturón de seguridad me está asfixiando

-Ya, ya-sonreía tomando el volante-¡Hay hermanito! estoy ansiosa de llegar, y presumir "estas"

Soltó una mano pasándosela por encima del estomago alzándose dos bultos notorios y sonriendo.

-Si claro genial un par de bultos de silicona…

-¿Celoso?

-A decir verdad prefiero las originales…

-Oh entonces te hare una cita con mi doctor seguro que puede ponerte un par de injertos y te veras como colegiala

-¡no lo decía por eso!

La pelirroja se puso a reír y de improvisto otro coche les pasó demasiada cerca haciéndole girar bruscamente y detenerse de emergencia, la pelirroja giraba el volante y presionaba el freno mientras su hermano se sujetaba del tablero, pararon a un lado del camino.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-exclamo Lavi recuperado asomándose, viendo el coche negro algo descontrolado aun

-¡FIJATE EN LO QUE HACES ANIMAL!-exclamo su hermana furica con una vena palpitante y voz de macho-man alzando un puño al aire

-Sí, que femenina…-Lavi sudaba frio

-mmmg-se acaro la garganta y peino con una mano-Claro que lo soy, solo me sacaron de mis casillas, ¿qué le pasa a ese tipo? mira que casi arrollarnos-volvió a sentarse e arrancar el auto-uh? Mira no avanzamos…

-Hermano se nos poncho una llanta-anuncio mirando por un lado

-Ya te dije que me digas One-sama Lani!

-Ok Aniki…-sonrió burlón

-Lavi…-con una gran vena-mira que ahora no estoy de humor

_SOSO_SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Un hombre entrado en los veinte, vestido de blanco con una boina sobre sus cabellos negros violetas se movía nervioso en el asiento del copiloto, estrujaba una servilleta y de cuando en cuando alzaba sus gafas rectangulares que resbalaban de su nariz.

-¿No es muy pronto?

Volvió a preguntar viendo a todos lados como si creyera que en los otros coches podían oír lo que decía.

-Claro que no ni-san, si ya te has aceptado tal y como eres, es mejor convivir con más gente, ganaras la confianza suficiente para gritárselo al mundo

La chica al volante apretó el puño asiendo énfasis sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía el cabello oscuro con destellos verdosos en dos coletas, vestía falda rosa con blanco e blusa a conjunto.

-Pe…pero-comenzó a jugar con sus índices nerviosamente-Apenas ayer Salí del "closet"

-No se te nota-susurro por lo bajo afilando los ojos

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada. ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que fuera ayer?

-¡Todo!-se alboroto el pelo-¡No estoy preparado para algo como esto!

-No te muevas tanto ni-san, podemos…-un auto cambio de dirección provocando que la chica tuviera que torcer una curva pronunciada e inexistente-¡qué les pasa!-toco la bocina repetidas veces y asomo la cabeza mientras sobrepasaban el auto rojo deportivo -¡Ten cuidado!

-¡perdón!-se oyó a lo lejos

-Al menos se disculpo-se llevo una mano al pelo-Mira que los conductores son tan descuidados

-Bueno Lena unos tienes prisa o ¡son unos vástagos sin escrúpulos!- Se levanto de su asiento intentando sacar algo de su bolsillo

-Komui ni-san siéntate

Por distraerse habían dado vuelta mal y chocado/frenado contra la defensa de un auto Beatle rosa con adornos que estaba estacionado.

-Hay no

-Al menos llegamos-musito viendo a su alrededor

-Ah! ¿Qué fue eso?-decía el otro conductor

-Lo siento lo siento, de verdad lo siento-exclamo acongojada saliendo y haciendo reverencia-Es que mi hermano se levanto del asiento y…

-Descuida pequeña, solo porque eres adorable te perdono

Elevo la vista para agradecer y prácticamente se quedo de piedra al ver al hombre. En definitiva había llegado al lugar indicado.

-Mira Lena-decía su hermano mayor saliendo del coche contemplado el otro sin inmutarse del conductor.- El coche se parece al que tenias cuando niña

-Y-ya lo note ni-san- exclamo con enormes gotas de sudor frio-Pero lo conduce un Ken Max Extil vestido de barbie-susurro por lo bajo sudando mas

-Uh perdona has dicho algo

-N-No-agito la cabeza azul.

**_SOSO_SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__**

-¿Recuérdame porque rayos voy contigo?

Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio girando el volante con cuidado en una curva, la cual dejo que el retrovisor les enfocara a ambos, los dos de cabello largo oscuro, fácilmente serian confundidos con chicas, la misma cara pero ambos vestidos distinto, uno fastidiado y el otro divertido; si un día despertara y le viera seguro gritaría al ver su reflejo en otra persona, pero hacía años que estaban juntos, y aun quería gritar todos los días al recordar que tenia unión sanguínea, más de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Porque necesito trasporte

Musito su hermano con calma recargándose en el respaldo dejando de jugar con el arcillo plateado de su oreja izquierda. Se separo y le miro.

-Si recuerdas, a esa bola de idiotas que destrozaron mi coche nuevo porque me confundieron contigo

-Che… quien te manda presumir tu coche frente a mi departamento-clamo en gruñido viéndole de reojo-Imbécil

-Grosero-le reprendió

-¿Y qué?

-No pudo creer que seas mi hermano-negó categóricamente a modo de broma-Eres demasiado frio conmigo Yu

-Ni yo que tú seas mi gemelo-arrugo el ceño-Aun espero despertarme de esta pesadilla

-Antes me adorabas-reprocho viéndole con ojos afilados-Me seguías a todos lados y decía "ni-chan ni-chan"

-Eso, antes,-chasqueo la lengua.-Antes de que te volvieras… esto-le dijo mirándole de arriba abajo

-Amargado

-Loco

-Antisocial

-Mariquita

-… de acuerdo eso es ofensivo. Pero ya no me afecta

-Lo sé-exclamo con fastidio

-Preferiría que usaras el termino Seme Yusito- Movió el dedo de un lado al otro cerca de su hombro

-No me toques-exclamo sobresaltado sudando asiéndose más hacia el otro lado

-…-sonrió-Oh casi lo olvidaba-sonrió con maldad-Todavía no se te quita lo homofóbico

-No te atrevas-amenazo sorteando su vista del camino a su hermano con nerviosismo

-¿A qué?-exclamó fingiendo inocencia-No sé de qué me hablas Yu…

-Katou…no lo hagas (Katou XD)-sudaba viéndole más seguido

-ah… ¡te refieres a esto!

Sin decir más le brinco encima abrazándolo de manera asfixiante haciendo una risa de colegiala y restregándose contra su mejilla diciendo una y otra vez "únete al lado Gay"

-¡Suéltame bastardo, suéltame!

Exclamaba azul el menor perdiendo el control del coche negro que le pertenecía hacia eso de un año. Pasaron frente a varios haciéndoles perder el control lanzando insultos del que destaco un "fíjate lo que haces animal" por lo horriblemente grave que sonó, hasta creyó que los otros conductores se callaron de solo oír ese insulto.

-¡Maldición Katou quítame las manos de encima, si no quieres que nos estrellemos y te ahorque aunque el coche este en llamas!-grito fuera de sus casillas a punto del colapso por el trauma que estaba pasando

De improvisto giraron en otra vuelta no existente; Yu piso a fondo el freno y se detuvieron no sin antes estamparse con otros dos coches muy juntos.

-¡Nooo! Komurin III

-¡Noooo! Mi lithe Pony

Salió del coche con rapidez salvándose de las garras de su hermano y entonces empalideció al ver un bethel rosa chicle como el pelo de otro sujeto que le causo nauseas.

**Hace treinta minutos**

-¡Aquí es!-exclamo en un suspiro saliendo del coche para estirarse- El Glory of Gay III-exclamo con orgullo cambiando el tono de su voz a una mas… ejem masculina

-¡wou!-elevo la vista acomodándose la boina café cubriéndose la cabeza-Es muy grande

-Y tiene todas las comodidades-saco un panfleto-Salón de juegos, spa, gimnasio, estudio de ballet, piscina, habitaciones con servicio, un lugar ideal para broncearse y una barra gigantesca con un todo lo que puedas comer; además una habitación con todo lo necesario para hacer tu propia combinación de vestidos, incluso crear e innovar-abrazo el panfleto-Este es un sueño…

-Te ves muy feliz-sonrió-Fue buena idea traerte

Dejo el jaleo, sabia reconocer las sonrisas tristes disfrazadas de su hermano hacia años.

-Estás seguro de esto-le dijo con seriedad-Serán dos semanas, dos largas semanas

-Sí, se cuidarme perfectamente, tengo mucho que estudiar y ya venía siendo hora de que te divirtieras tu, solo te voy a extrañar

-Oummmm-hizo un puchero-Entonces no iré, no señor no te dejare solito a expensas de mi recuerdo

-Hermano no te pongas así, ya te dije que estoy bien. Ya quede de acuerdo para pasarla en casa de mi amigo Narein y Miena mientras no estas

-Ese Narein no me da confianza-los lentes oscuros le brillaron-Cualquiera pensaría que en otra vida estaba interesado en ti y no desaprovechara en meterte mano mientras no estoy

-Exageras-suspiro empujándole-Anda regístrate o se irán sin ti

-eh…pero no he acabado

-Me puedes llamar después

-Alto, el que me debe llamar eres tu-se detuvo y le miro-Ya tienes mi numero

-Si

-Y el del capitán del barco

-Si

-Y el del chico con quien seguro saldré

-No sé como conseguiste eso pero si-susurro sudando frio

-Que hay del de los marines

-También-suspiro-Prometo llamarte si surge algo

-Tú no dudes en llamar, saltare del barco si es necesario

-En serio-sonrió dulce-Estoy bien hermano

-¡OMG! ¡Eres tan Kawai!-le abrazo estrujantemente lanzando corazoncitos

-Tranquilízate-intento al sentir como frotaba su mejilla con demasiada fuerza-Aun tienes que registrarte y…

_POLAk_ sin aviso un coche blanco se estrello con el suyo, se separo de inmediato, lo que el menor aprovecho para ir al barco y llenar sus formas.

-Al menos no fue un golpe fuerte-se decía a sí mismo. Y después ese coche no fue el único.-¡Dios una grúa! -grito al borde del colapso, ese beathel rosa le había costado una fortuna, mas por ser el al que se lo vendieron y no a una chica.

**_SOSO_SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__**

-Para la otra tomamos el autobús-decía el pelirrojo a su hermana sentado en una banca

-Míralo de este modo, volverás en uno, a menos claro que me hagas caso y vengas conmigo

-Y de nuevo lo mismo-cabeceo-Estas cosas no me gustan

-No es tan malo como te lo figuras hermanito-musito peinándose con la mano en lo que se ponían en pie para ir a la plaza abarrotada-Hay mucha variedad

-Sí pero la mayoría son "Locas"-suspiro viendo su alrededor.-Esta bien que sean un poco femeninas, y detallistas pero…ELLAS ¡son locas, locas!

-Lo dices como si me incluyeras en el paquete-Exclamo ofendido (a)

-Claro que no lo digo por ti, tú eres mi hermano mayor y te respeto, además tu físico te lo permite

-Ja y apenas voy para los 25-rio con el ego inflado

-Sí, también eso; ya me han dicho varias veces que parecemos gemelos a pesar de la diferencia de años que tenemos-recordó sudando frio por no saber si era alago o insulto- Pero como sea eso es lo de menos, he vivido contigo y se como acostumbrarme a otros pero no creo soportar dos semanas rodeado de ellas, por ejemplo…-musito viendo su alrededor-Ese tipo ¿lo ves? ese tipo de sujetos me ponen los pelos de punta.

Frente al par de pelirrojos paso un sujeto que parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada (Quizás) era alto de piel morena y musculoso, parecía un fisicoculturista pero su atuendo decía todo lo contrario, vestía unos Jeans acampanados a la cadera y una blusita diminuta blanca con rosa que exponía un estomago de lavadero, en la playera venia escrito BEBY con dorado, tenía el pelo de un color rosa chicle chillón atado en dos largas trenzas, además traía sandalias rositas de corazón y lentes negros también en forma de corazón rosita.

La pelirroja se bajo los lentes para verle mejor y el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna cuando les saludo con un beso volador a la distancia, en pose de Sailor Moon.

-Bonitos Jeans-aseguro La chica-¿Donde los habrá comprado?

-Brrrrfffff-se abrazo a si mismo poniéndose azul-Esas personas me hacen sentir calosfríos

-Oí, ¿disculpen pueden darme su hora?

Un chico pequeño y delgado con una gorra sobre sus cabellos blancos con una inusual cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, se les acerco.

-Si claro-la hermana consulto su reloj-Son las doce cuarenta y cinco

-Muchas gracias

-Vaya-Lavi se había sonrojado levemente-Es muy lindo ¿A dónde irá?

-Ja, lo sabia-Exclamo su hermana por lo bajo para luego agregar-De seguro va en el viaje, no es de extrañar te dije que abría variedad, no es la primera vez que vengo…

Los dos miraron al chico adentrarse en un grupo de personas llamando a alguien insistentemente, hasta que al final le hallo, le vieron inclinarse para recuperar el aliento y dar las buenas nuevas.

-Faltan quince minutos para abordar Jerry-onichan

-¿Fuiste a preguntar por mi?-inquirió el moreno con sorpresa-woumm eres tan dulce conmigo Allen-chan!- y le abrazo con frenetismo

-¡Su hermano es la LOCA!-Exclamo en un grito el pelirrojo casi cayéndosele la mandíbula al piso

-No me sorprende-exclamo su hermana apenas-Te dije que habría variedad

-Lo que pasa es que tu variedad suena a ensalada-musito por lo bajo mirando el barco.-No lo había visto de cerca…Entonces te vas en este

-Si-Se quito al fin los lentes de sol mirándole con respeto-Glory of Gay III

-Que le paso a los otros dos

-Créeme no quieres saberlo

-Porque siento que fueron Ukeados por un trasatlántico…-exclamo sudando frio

-Pues…un capitán se enamoro de uno a decir verdad…

-No que no me ibas a contar

-Solo decía-puso las manos a su cadera- bien voy a registrarme

-Ok-cerro los ojos-Daré una vuelta mientras

El chico paseo un rato mirando a los que abordarían debatiéndose entre el ir o no, habían un par de buenas razones (chicos lindos) y otras malas (legión de marineritos fisicoculturistas) que le hacían no saber si aguantaría, bueno al menos estaba mejor que aquel chico que vomitaba en una jardinera; le vio con lastima, pobre, seguro era más sensible, también vio a un tipo bien parecido –a los gustos de su hermana- que iba con una chica linda…aunque quizás solo fuese una operación demasiado buena, resoplo seguro que si le veía su hermana le acosaría con preguntas del cirujano plástico, la chica noto que le veía y le sonrió, el correspondió con respeto. Ah… Si tan solo los pechos de ahí no fueran de silicona…

**_SOSO_SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__**

-Oh vamos deja ya de vomitar

El de pelo largo volvía al lado de su reflejo con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas. El otro bastante pálido maldecía penas en voz baja para no volver a lo mismo.

-Y eso que no estás en altamar-se burlo dándole el agua

-Ni loco iría-alcanzo a decir incorporando con fastidio, pero al ver a un tipo de rosa con tutu las nauseas volvieron peor haciéndole inclinarse contra un árbol-Porque rayos tenía que venir a dejarte

-Mi coche

-Si ya se, cállate o te presento mi desayuno en la cara

-Uh… sí que estas irritable.-musito llevándose las manos a la cadera

-No hagas eso-exclamo con un tono azul

-No puedo creerlo lo tuyo es psicológico no físico, debí abrazarte más de pequeños

-Calla…-volvió a inclinarse al árbol

**_SOSO_SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__**

-No no iré.-exclamaba en puchero sosteniendo la defensa de su coche suelta y abollada

-¡Ni-san!-regaño-No uses escusas como lo del coche

-Pero como te regresaras, no permitiré que tomes el trasporte público ¡algún pulpo podría manosearte!-exclamo hecho una fiera

-Yo estoy bien

-No ni hablar

-Ni-san ¡Mo!-hizo un puchero y le desvió la mirada

-Ah… ¡no me odies Lena!-chillo sujetándose a sus piernas, pero la chica ni le volteo a ver

Los chillidos histéricos de Komui fueron interrumpidos por un altavoz. Sonaba una voz masculina con dejes de femenina.

¡**Se les avisa a todas que el viaje se adelanta debido a que la policía se ha dado cuenta de nuestra localización debido a tres grúas, por favor accedan al navío rápido pero de forma calma…!**

Ni siquiera se completo el anuncio, ya todos (a) corrían como alma que lleva al diablo y no era para menos con el ruido de siete patrullas a la lejanía.

-¡Ni-san tienes que subir ya!

-¡No, no te voy a dejar con una banda de cucos pervertidos!

Y sin dejarle decir nada, le cargo en sus brazos a estilo nupcial corriendo al barco tirando a todos de múltiples patadas.

-Esto se ve feo-soltó el vaso-Yo que tú me iba hermanito, ya que mi cara es igual a la tuya no dudo que te confundan conmigo

-Y por que la policía iría detrás de ti

Al otro le rodaba una enorme gota de sudor frio. Lo que le dio mala espina.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo no tuve la culpa, esos imbéciles hicieron caso ajeno de mi reporte por el auto y yo solo quise darles una lección, si aun no han conseguido pintura para sus patrullas no es culpa mía.

-Imbécil-bramo incorporándose para golpearlo

-¡chicas resuelven su problema luego!

Un tipo de vestido de traje de noche negro hizo al oriental ponerse pálido al grado de quererse desmayarse, ya estaba medio inconsciente apoyado en su hermano.

-Ay Yusito- negó, luego sonrió con malicia-Hey chica me ayudas con mi hermanito, es que se siente mal…

-¡La policía!-exclamo gritando a su hermana quien lucía preocupada

-Esto se puede poner feo-tomo a su hermano de la mano-Vámonos

-Pero…

-Eh dicho vamos-Exclamo con autoridad viéndose mayor

-S-si

-Jerry

El moreno veía a la lejanía con aire serio, parecía que aquello se ponía mal.

-Son de la capital, esos golpearan y someterán a cualquiera que encuentren aun si no son registrados-Su voz no se oía femenina, era firme y clara-No alcanzaras a salir de aquí a tiempo

-Entonces…

-Vendrás-aseguro-Al menos hasta que puedas bajar en un lugar seguro

Las sirenas de las patrullas se apagaron a destiempo. Los policías tiraban las gorras al piso. Se les habían ido; ahí solo había bolsas de palomitas y algún labial olvidado, pero ni rastros de ningún homosexual fuese hombre o mujer. El hombre de bigote chico rectangular con placa de jefe de policía tomo uno de los comunicadores quitándoselo de la mano a un chico.

-Se nos han escapado otra vez

-_Eso oía. Que se supone que haces Lverrie_

-Lo que puedo señor, la operación iba a la perfección pero tres conductores irresponsables pusieron alertas a todos, de no ser por eso hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para asegurar el navío.

_-No busques excusarte, has fallado y eso es todo_

-Es cierto-apretó la mandíbula- y acepto mi fallo. No obstante-una sonrisa maliciosa apareció-No aceptare mi derrota tan fácil

De su bolsillo saco dos fotos a color en las cuales se veían dos niños pequeños, sonrió con mucha más malicia.

-Cuando esto termine señor, la homosexualidad será penada con la muerte-exclamo seguro

-_Más te vale Lverrie_

_-_Despreocúpese Juez-sonrió de marera rara-Aun tengo una carta que jugar

**_SOSO_SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__**

Las gaviotas rodeaban el barco, lanzado chillidos de cuando en cuando; el sonido de la chimenea principal ensordecía unos segundos. Arrugo el ceño, abriendo los ojos lentamente poniendo una mano sobre ellos para evitar el sol. Malditos travestis, no estaba seguro de cuando quedo inconsciente, pero el leve dolor en la cabeza le decía que su hermano tuvo que ver con aquello, se incorporo como pudo, ya vería ese Katou.

-Bien chicas, ahora todas juntas. Y uno, y dos…

Giro la cabeza solo para ver un grupo de hombres mayores haciendo flexiones en una barra con tutus coloridos. Corrió a la borda.

-¡Oh! ya despertaste-exclamó Katou sentado en una silla

Tenía puestos lentes oscuros y en la mano una bebida coctel tipo Martini sujeta por una servilleta blanca, rio, al oír como su hermano volvía a vaciar el estomago

-Relájate y acostúmbrate, pues esto durara…

-¡Maldito!-se avanzo hacia el levantándole de la camisa, el otro no lucia inmutado, pues sin más le puso la servilleta húmeda en la boca

-Deberías lavarte los dientes_ Yusito_

-KfaTo-se oyó por el pañuelo, Yu le miraba con ojos felinos-¿Qué rayos…-el ruido de la chimenea le hizo ver mejor el entorno, empalideció soltando al otro

-Bienvenido al Glory of Gay III-musito viendo a su dirección, la gran chimenea decorada con Pachmaru, y Hello Kitty vestidos de marineritas, tomo un poco de la copa-Lindo ¿No?

-….

-¿Yu?-le miro fijo-¿Estas escuchando?-paso la sombrillita del coctel por su cara-¿Yu?

-¡Kseijrfoispit´pótañotpiñññkv´vioé{el{jpú0ri´qoewqñ{2RC1!-Y se desmayo

El otro lo miraba desde arriba, tomo un sorbo de su copa y miro a otra dirección

-Vaya, lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba

**_SOSO_SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__**

-Y si alguno se atreve a siquiera tocarla yo….

-Ni-san ya te dije quince veces que eso es imposible

Lenalee luchaba por bajar a Komui de la mesa de Poker, estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza desde que su hermano comenzó a despotricar por su pureza hacia unas dos horas. Ya dos chicas…o chicos a saber que serian, estaban preguntando por su cirujano plástico y ella no entendía por qué. Abochornada al no poder parar al otro, termino por sentarse en la mesa y cubrirse el rostro que ya le ardía.

Ojala pudiera bajarse ya.

**_SOSO_SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__**

Jugó con sus pies, mas por buscar que hacer que por entretención, solo podía oír las voces y risas de otras personas y eso le dejaba deseos de salir de ese lugar; pero Jerry se lo había prohibido expresamente, pues estaba casi seguro de que si alguien lo veía lo violaría, y él no se iba a arriesgar. Por eso estaba ahí, en ese cuarto que no sabía bien si era camarote o almacén.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad.

-¿Allen-chan?

-Jerry oni-san-salió del barril donde le metió-que dijo el capitán

-Dijo que pararían en una costa para subir los encargos pendientes para la celebración, y como ya le habían pedido lo mismo otros 2 chicos, nos hará el favor de bajarlos de forma segura

-Que bien.-suspiro

-Y que lo digas-volvió el modo teatral.- ¡No iba a permitir que alguien se aprovechara de tu Kawaihosidad!-exclamo con las manos en las mejillas moviéndose medio rarito

-C-creo que esa palabra no existe-susurro riéndose forzadamente

-Claro que sí, es la fusión de tu amabilidad, caballerosidad y lo kawai que puedes llegar a ser sin darte cuenta, y eso hace tu situación en este barco más peligrosa

-Pero no solo son hombres también hay chicas y son lesbianas

-Quien sabe con lo lindo que eres son capaces de cambiar de bando

-…-sudo frio-Mientras tanto ¿me quedare aquí?

-Oh, no. Puedes quedarte en mi camarote, pero nada de salir

-De acuerdo-no ganaba nada con discutirle mejor así, ya iba a preguntarle algo cuando le metieron de vuelta al barril y ponía la tapa sobre su cabeza-¿hermano qué?

-Por supuesto te voy a llevar así-exclamo cargando el barril con facilidad inquietante

-¿Eh?-una gota de sudor frio-Pero por que en un barril, eso no tiene lógica que va a hacer alguien por el pasillo con un barril- intento mientras era llevado

-Muy fácil solo les digo que traigo mi ropa interior aquí…no espera esa no es buena contestación, hay una prueba de ropa interior mañana capaz de que intentan robármela-medito-Ah bueno entonces solo digo que llevo una anaconda que no ha comido hoy

-una ana… ¡esa es la escusa…

...

-….Mas tonta que has creado hermano!

Negó intentando sacarle del barril

-En primera como planeas que lleve yo semejante barril contigo dentro

-Ya lo había pensado antes, solo usas tu "encanto" y haces que uno de los grandotes me lleve-musito bajando tapándose con la tapa

-Ay Lavi a veces tus planes raros me sorprenden hasta a mi- el otro se asomo con la tapa en la cabeza

-Si lo del barril fue idea tuya-musito con ojos afilados

-Oh bueno lo dije en broma-se apoyo en el barril-No pensé que te lo fueras a creer

-Fuera como fuera ahora tienes trabajo-razono el menor volviéndose a esconder-Soluciónalo-se oyó. La otra comenzó a empujar con fuerza.

-Ja.-rio con sarcasmo y fastidio-Solo porque eres mi Ototo-chan de lo contrario te mandaría rodar por la borda…-se quedo callada y de pronto una risa macabra lleno el lugar

-…-sudo frio-Leni ni se te ocurra…

...

-¡Ah!

-¡perdón perdón perdón! Lenalee-chan!

Komui corría detrás de un barril que cambiaba de dirección por las olas.

-Ni-san sálvame-exclamaba la china horrorizada

-Por dios porque tuve que idear esta…

...

-Brillante idea-clamo con sarcasmo

-Bueno si no quieres salte del barril

-Ni hablar prefiero pudrirme aquí que permanecer otro rato allí-jalo la tapa y se cubrió

-Eres muy dramático-se recargo de espaldas contra el barril-Si crees que llevare esto estás loco

-No lo harás, ni loco me meteré en tu habitación, a saber que harás ahí todo el viaje

Katou torció una sonrisa y pateo el barril para llevárselo.

-Que crees que estas…

-Obvio llevándote a dormir-sonrió macabro

Pero ni un insulto se oyó pues en la esquina hubo un choque.

Cuatro barriles chocaron entre sí.

-Perdonen-decía una pelirroja preocupada tomando un barril

-ah lena…digo barril-san-un hombre que tenia seguramente el síndrome de bipolaridad

-¡Kya mi anaconda-chan!-un travesti moreno de talle extremo muy femenino tomo otro cargándole

-uh…-un chico alto de oscura cabellera-¿era este…?-tomo el ultimo

-ah…-la pelirroja recabo en las presencias-Buenas tardes chicos … chica

-Buenas-dijo con un mega nerviosismo y voz bajísima el de gafas

-¿uh? Vaya que grupo tan guapo-fijo el moreno-Porque no nos tomamos algo en la noche

-uh…je. Por que no. Mientras estén todos claro-exclamo el oriental viendo a las mas femeninas, menos a Jerry XD-nos vemos en la barra a las diez

-Claro-le sonrió la pelirroja-E esperado todo el año para esto…

-eh…este..bueno yo..Soy nuevo y…

-Descuida cariño estas entre amigos.-le aseguro Jerry con un codazo leve y una sonrisa

-Ok-la pelirroja detuvo a alguien-oh Kubo me haces un favor es que tengo una anaconda y…

Jerry se despidió y marcho con el barril en brazos en compañía de la pelirroja y otro amigo bonachón curiosamente amigo también de él. El chino comenzó a rodar el barril con cuidado y el japonés se lo llevo arrastrando. Sin saber que todos se habían equivocado de barril…

**_SOSO_SOSO FIN DEL CAPITULO __SOSO__SOSO__SOSO__**

Jajausjausjaus! en el siguiente capi que ocurriría

Un desastre XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Mandokuse!**

**mi compu se descompone, el word no sirve y cuando la compongo se daña el teclado! ¿Saben lo difícil que es escribir sin la A, W, Q Y Z ¡MUCHO! mas si es fics de man**

**y el condenado Table pc**

****Mandokuse!****

****¬¬u voy a quedar como shikamaru.****

**D. gray man no es mio...por ahora ¬¬**

**Gracias a: decimocuarto , Racksha yami , kaoryciel94, fushiginashoujo y 14th. por sus rewierts**

**Continuemos-**

**Two: Cosas de barriles y barcos**

Continuo jalando el barril, era solo su imaginación ¿o pesaba menos que antes? Quizás su hermano ya había vaciado el estomago lo suficiente como para bajar de peso. Suspiro, no lo admitiría pero eso le preocupaba, quizás las burlas serian para después, por ahora solo le dejaría descansar en su habitación. Abrió la puerta del camarote y entro sin mucha ceremonia, el barril se sentía más ligero que antes de pensar ¿o era solo ideas suyas? a esas alturas quizás el sol le había afectado un poco y ver a alguien vomitar la mitad del tiempo, con su reflejo, terminaba causando problemas a su propio sistema gástrico. Dejo el barril a un lado de la cama y se tiro sobre ella, quizás si la usaría para dormir, o al menos esa noche.

-Sal, Yu, no estoy de ánimos para molestarte

-…

-¿Yu?-se incorporo-¿Te sientes bien, estas consiente al menos?

No hubo respuestas. Se aproximo al barril, no se abría desmayado o golpeado fuerte ¿o sí? Prácticamente arranco la tapadera del barril no pudiera ser que su hermano menor se haya desmayado con tan poco.

-Estas…

Se quedo sin habla…

Del barril había asomado la cabeza un chico de blanquecinos cabellos y rostro angelical, el cual le hizo olvidar al ocupante inicial del barril. Sonrió macabramente, o bueno quien quería dormir toda la noche.

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

Jerry estaba muy parlanchín diciendo mil y un cosas a su anaconda, como que no se comiera al capitán y a saber qué más. El solo se limito a suspirar, el otro estaba tomándose lo "ser mas creíble" a ese extremo. Ya estaba oyendo algo de ratones para la cena cuando hubo una fuerte sacudida, sabía que había caído al suelo y que su hermano estaba preocupado por su condición pero por el numero de voces se limito a quedarse callado, además estaba aturdido de todos modos no podría reaccionar rápido hasta reponerse; escucho varias presentaciones y a Jerry haciendo migas, al grado de darle algo de sueño ¿o se había golpeado más fuerte de lo que creía? De lo demás era vagamente consiente, estaba seguro de que se habían apartado del grupo y ahora el moreno estaba en silencio, quizás muy feliz como para dialogar al respeto con comodidad, por lo que espero, pudo oír como la puerta era abierta pero no hizo movimientos, debía saber si ya estaban solos; una voz extraña y profunda llamo su atención, su hermano no le había dicho que tendría compañeros de camarote, por lo que espero, la voz le hablaba a un tal _Yu_, pero él no sabía de ninguno, persona o mascota, si una anaconda podía entrar ahí que animal no.

Todo hasta que quitaron la tapa y vio a un total desconocido en lugar de su hermano. Alto de cabello largo, ojos oscuros; había muchas palabras para describir al tipo, pero no tuvo ni tiempo en pensar el orden pues le habían tomado del mentón con suavidad, acercando su rostro.

-Oh vaya…de donde saliste preciosura

Ya no sabía si avergonzarse o asustarse, pues no tenía idea de donde estaba, por ello opto a lo más racional…no reaccionar. Y al otro no parecía importarle, pues acariciaba su rostro con los dedos que le sujetaba, no perdiendo ni un minuto para verle. De pronto el otro pareció recordar algo.

-Un momento si tú saliste de este barril entonces…

Un grito se escucho por todo el barco. Ambos miraron a la puerta por inercia

-Oh bueno lo encontraron-Musito el joven para sus adentros en un suspiro-Ya lo recojo mañana, por ahora-Volvió la vista a él-¿cómo te llamas Pequeño?

Quiso hacer un puchero pero eso solo afirmaría el sufijo. Por lo que se limito a responderle.

-Allen

-Bonito nombre, te queda-le sonrió-Bien Allen que te trae a mi humilde habitación

-Iba con mi hermano a la suya

-…eh…te gusta tu hermano

-Si… ¡Pero no de esa manera!-agrego al entender la pregunta por la situación sonrojándose enormemente

-Descuida aquí nadie está para juzgar a nadie-Le tranquilizo sonriendo nerviosamente

-Perdón por exaltarme

-Descuida saque conclusiones apresuradas, pero estamos en este barco y…ya sabrás

-Me hago a la idea-suspiro aliviado de resolver el malentendido saliendo del barril

-Puedes sentarte-le indico enseñando un lado de la cama al lado del suyo, lo miro vacilante pero accedió sentándose cansado-Bien entonces por lo que me cuentas tu hermano fue con quien choque, perdona si la caída te lastimo

-Estoy bien gracias

-Y… viniste al crucero o solo le haces compañía a tu hermano

-Venia a dejarlo, pero las patrullas iban en camino mi hermano se preocupo y me subió al barco

-Oh…-se recargo en un puño-Entonces eres Hetero-clamo con cierta decepción

-Hete…-se sonrojo-Bueno no he salido con ninguna chica-bajo la mirada sintiéndose hervir-Y mi hermano me ha dicho que no de nada por sentado en estas situaciones y me apoyara sin importar que escoja y…

El chico no noto como su acompañante sonreía macabramente.

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

Iba tatareando una cancioncita, y no era para menos iba feliz, ya había conseguido una "cita", más o menos. Busco el camarote indicado e entro sin mucha ceremonia, ya tenía planeado pedir servicio a la habitación, para que el pequeño comiera, así que quito la tapa y….

-¡Ah!

-¡¿Dónde está mi Allen-kun?-Clamo como cuadro del grito congelándose

-¡Te dije que tanta cirugía te haría verte como momia!-clamo el chico pelirrojo asustado señalando

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

Corrió prácticamente el camino de vuelta, abrió de golpe la habitación y entro abriendo el barril sin reparos lanzándose sobre su hermana menor frotándose contra ella.

-Oh mi pequeñita ¿estás bien?-y noto de inmediato que faltaban dos bultos en aquel cuerpo, giro la vista y vio que se trataba de un chico que se había puesto extremadamente pálido-¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi Lena-chan?-grito a su oreja, pero para entonces el otro ya había gritado también.

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

-_Lonely gorgeous yea, party time…._

Lo que no cantaba lo tarareaba, es decir casi todo. Abría la puerta con suavidad e abría el barril.

-Bien Lavi tu idea fue…-se quedo viendo a la chica del barril-Tu…-su rostro se ensombreció un instante, y luego fueron brillitos-¡¿cuándo te hiciste esa cirugía hermanito? ¡Te ves divina! O es que ¡el barril es mágico!

Ni tres segundos y ya quería corroborarlo ella misma metiéndose al barril también.

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

Corrió como chita por toda la cubierta llevando un "peso muerto" consigo; todos quienes le veían se apartaban al acto, ya que la timidez que había enseñado en un principio había sido remplazada por la psicosis. Pobre de su víctima.

Abría cuanto camarote se cruzaba gritando al aire como loco, omitiendo las escenas subidas de tono que acontecían en algunos. Vio la última de ese pasillo, y sin atisbo de arrepentimiento le derribo.

-¡Lenalee!

El usuario giro la vista y el no hizo más que enfurecerse, pues el tipo esta encima de alguien posiblemente violando, y de solo pensar que era su hermana, le tiro a su reflejo quitándolo de la persona en cuestión. Para su mala suerte no era su hermana, se alboroto el pelo gritando como homicida mientras el otro pasaba/corría fuera de ahí. Al poco saco una hacha de saber dónde y fue al otro pasillo. Esta vez rompió la puerta (el seguro) con el hacha entrando con ella, el siguiente cuadro, otro de los que se encontró en el pasillo con quien parecía la otra también, solo que la última con rasgos más claros de hombre siendo sacudido por el primero sin dejar de preguntar ¿qué le hiciste a mi Allen-chan? Sus arranques de pánico fueron acaparados por aquel chico que bien podía ser un pulpo rojo secuestra cosas Kawai pues de inmediato se unió al sacudido. Luego de un rato-más bien una hora- el chico estaba inconsciente, de su bolsillo salió la copia de una llave.

-Es de su guarida-clamo señalándola

-Esa maldita cueva donde tiene a mi pequeño Ototo-chillo el otro

-¡Pedófilo!-dijo al entender

-Démosle su merecido

-Siiiii!...ah…no mejor vamos por nuestros hermanos

-um…si mejor, este no se irá en un buen rato

Marcharon a la salida con calma.

-Soy Jerry-se presento-El del pasillo

-Yo Komui-dijo mas seguro de sí mismo-Me agradas

-Igual tu-sonrió-Este es el inició de una bonita amistad…

Se pusieron a tatarear "muerte a los pedófilos" en do mayor, uno con un hacha y el otro con un leño.

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

No estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, un instante estaba nervioso tratando de decir si era hetero o qué y al siguiente estaba contra el colchón de la cama siendo sujeto por el otro. Apenas había reaccionado un poco al ver la expresión pervertida del otro mientras le decía al oído que lo ayudaría a saber de qué lado estaba, sabía que se había paralizado, que se había sonrojado mas notoriamente y quedado sin habla. Ya veía su rostro muy cerca del propio, ya sentía su aliento sobre sus labios y un segundo después la puerta abierta y un peso muerto noqueando al otro. No sabía qué o quién era el peso muerto ni reacciono de la persona que había entrado, mucho menos de sus gritos desquiciados, solo atino a echarse a correr, correr sin saber a dónde para buscar a su hermano, se había detenido luego de un rato, descansando apoyado en unos barriles para recuperar el aliento y pensar coherentemente. Porque a decir verdad no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar su hermano, ese barco era muy grande. Se limito a suspirar y mirar el cielo estrellado, seguro que su hermano le estaba buscando ya, y como todos sabían era mejor quedarse en un solo lugar si se sabía perdido.

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

-¡Lenalee-chan!

-¡Allen-kun!

El grito de ambos se confundió en un solo llamado confuso pero no les importo mucho, solo querían encontrarles ya. Apenas iban a dar golpes a ciegas-con el tronco y el arma-Pero se quedaron sin habla al ver la escena de esa habitación la cual se suponía la cueva del mal.

-eh…¿ni-san?-susurro Lenalee con una plasta verde en la cara

-Oh vaya chicos se supone que la reunión es en dos horas-exclamo la pelirroja con otra pasta mientras le alisaba el pelo la rizaba al mismo tiempo

-…nos equivocamos de habitación…

-No Lena-chan esta aquí-señalo el chino tras reconocer a su hermana menor tras la gruesa mascarilla. El moreno por su parte miro a uno y otro lado

-¿Pero donde esta mi Allen-chan?-exclamo horrorizado con las manos en las mejillas

-¿Uh? ¿Se les perdió algo?-musito la pelirroja viendo al moreno en un rincón, pero como no respondió miro al chino que ya lloraba abrazado de la otra

-Komui –ni te hablan…-susurro la china avergonzada de ese repetitivo comportamiento

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Ah sí-miro al moreno- No encuentra a su Ototo, y como mi Lena-chan también estaba desaparecida creímos que estaría en la guarida de ese pulpo pelirrojo

-¿Pulpo?-exclamaron las chicas sin entender

-Ni-san…-decía con los ojos cerrados

-¡Un momento! no dirán que hablan de mi hermano Lavi

-Si hablas del pulpo pelirrojo que atacamos…-veía a otro lado

-¡¿Atacaron?-se había alterado

-Jum, como se atrevió a secuestrar a mi…-pero no pudo ni terminar

Solo sabía que lo tenían del cuello y lo miraban asesinamente.

-¿Que le hiciste?-sonó la voz masculina con tono de ultratumba

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

Alzo la vista, era solo su imaginación seguro, pero estaba convencido de haber oído a la lejanía un grito nada masculino y muy aniñado, que por un momento confundió como uno de su hermano, pero en ese barco…sudo frio, no era seguro. Termino por volver a suspirar y mirar a su alrededor, aunque no hubiera mucho que ver dentro de ese almacén, que sin embargo no se parecía al anterior en el que estuvo.

Al final por más que lo intento no pudo permanecer ahí por más tiempo. Abrió la puerta del lugar donde se había metido, viendo a los lados con cuidado de no ver demasiada gente en el pasillo; en efecto, la mayoría de los ocupantes se retiraban a sus camarotes solos o acompañados de más de uno lo que le hizo sudar frio. No salió hasta que no había nadie más. Con pasos vacilantes vigilaba su alrededor, su espalda en especial, de alguna manera sin notarlo termino caminando de espaldas sin dejar de ver la puerta de un camarote abierto, entonces en grupo de voces le puso alerta por lo que se dio media vuelta y echo a correr tropezando al acto con alguien más y cayendo al piso.

-¡Itai!

-Disculpe-dijo una voz seria al tiempo le tendían la mano-No le vi

-No fue mi culpa iba corriendo-movió las manos frenético

-No debería podría caerse al mar

-Si-tomo su mano-Gracias

-No hay de que

Parpadeo repetidamente, por un momento creyó que había tropezado con una "ella", quienes eran mayoría, pero ser trataba de un él en todo sentido de la palabra a pesar de tener el cabello largo en una trenza, se veía serio y recto como alguien de seguridad, incluso usaba guantes y tenía dos marcas en su frente parecidas a la de su hermano.

-¿Sucede algo?-arqueo la ceja

-¿eh? No disculpe-soltó su mano-Solo estaba pensando si era alguien de seguridad-El otro se sorprendió pero termino por cerrar los ojos

-Me lo dicen a menudo- se limitó a decir-y... ¿alguna razón en particular para correr?

-Es que un tipo intento…-empalideció-No debí subirme al barco-sacudió la cabeza-Ah perdón-estiro la mano-Mucho gusto soy Allen Walker, gracias por levantarme del piso

-…Howard Link-susurro tomando su mano vacilante-Por lo que oigo Walker no estás muy a gusto aquí

-Subí porque mi hermano se preocupo que la policía me golpeara sin razón

-¿Entonces estas aquí por accidente?-arqueo una ceja-Quien lo diría no soy el único

-¿Eh? Usted vino accidentalmente

-Estaba buscando el SS Cruser-clamo-Debía llevar unas maletas de una dama que se hospedo donde trabajo, pero el revuelo y las patrullas…de alguna forma cuando lo note estaba aquí y sin el equipaje que me encargaron

-¿Uh? Entonces usted es una de las dos personas que también pidió bajar

-Desafortunadamente no he tenido tiempo de buscar un teléfono o reportar porque…

-¡Ahí esta chicas!

Allen pudo ver como el rubio empalidecía y se le formaba un notable tic en el ojo, tras el, un grupo de cinco "Ellas" fisicoculturistas metidas en trajes de Sailor Scuotts corrían a su encuentro y el rubio no hizo más que paralizarse al verles.

-¡Vamos querido queremos que seas nuestro Tuxedo Mask!-grito un/a rubia-No te nos puedes negar-el pobre rubio apenas y reaccionaba, por lo que Allen noto que el sujeto era un homofóbico

-¡Vamos queremos jugar contigo!-clamaron a coro las demás rodeándole por completo

El albino miro como el rubio estaba a un paso del colapso nervioso e entendió que él no era el único que estaba corriendo, quizás por ello había intentado lucir confundido para no ser delatado en su posición actual. Se metió como pudo en la bola de esteroides y logro tomar al rubio de la mano pero no consiguió zafarlo de sus garras, solo se trajo consigo su guante, por lo que termino suspirando y metiéndose por completo tomándole de la mano. Sus mejillas se colorearon al levantar la voz.

-Di-disculpen-las otras se detuvieron, por lo mismo el rubio medio reacciono saliendo de su estado casi catatónico-Les molestaría no acosar a H-howar-kun, el es mi…mi novio

Se sintió hervir por decir eso y sostener la mano del contrario, pero se las debía, de no ser por el seguro había terminado en el mar.

-…

-¡Kya!-chillaron todas-¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!

-Está bien cariño-dijo la rubia-Solo por eso los dejaremos tranquilos, pero si llegan a terminar avísenos-les guiño un ojo-¡Disfruten su luna de miel tortolitos!

El grupo hizo un montón de poses y terminaron por arrojarles pétalos antes de retirarse, al desaparecer de vista Allen soltó la mano del rubio y dio una pronunciada reverencia.

-Discúlpeme Link-san es la única forma que encontré para sacarlo de ahí, a pesar de ser usted un… intolerante, espero que no se haya ofendido mas-el otro le miraba sin decir nada

-Walker…-miraba su mano-es… ¿Hetero?

-¿Eh?-alzo la cara rojo-Bueno no estoy seguro creo que si…

-…Eso lo explica-suspiro largamente llevando su mano al bolsillo-Por que cuando un Homosexual toma mi mano directamente tiendo a desmayarme

-¿Eh?-sudando frio-Eso es ser homofóbico extremo…-susurro viéndole caminar

-Dijo que buscaba a su hermano-volteo a verlo-Le ayudare a buscarle Walker, como agradecimiento-dio una leve inclinación

-No será necesario yo…

-Oh miren chicas un pequeño terroncito de azúcar-oyó a sus espaldas y se erizo

-Creo que…será mejor permanecer juntos por ahora

-¡Y esta con un caballerito de chocolate!-se oyó

-No creí que diría esto en mi vida-el rubio sudaba frio-Pero creo que es buena idea mantenernos como novios-sudaba mucho mas con un tic-¡Tomémonos de las manos Walker!

-S-si

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

-¡Allen-chan donde estas!-gritaba Jerry a todo pulmón en pleno casino asustando a todos

-Es obvio que aquí tampoco esta-clamo Lani con las manos en la cadera enfadada

-Perdona a mi hermano-decía Lenalee jalando algo-Se vuelve loco si me pierde de vista, en especial en un lugar con muchos… ¿hombres?-dijo no muy convencida

-Descuida querida-resoplo y se cruzo de brazos-Las ideas de mi hermanó siempre terminan de esta manera, ya estoy acostumbrada, y el tuyo recibió su merecido

Vio de reojo al chino K.O con un gran chichón en la cabeza siendo arrastrado por su hermana que de débil no tenía nada y lucia tan calmada como si hiciera eso de diario. Mientras Jerry se subía sobre la mesa de la ruleta gritando más.

-Vaya lindo espectáculo-clamo una chica en la barra detrás de ellas-¿Su novio lo dejo?

Ante el tono de sarcasmo e burla ambas giraron, la chica era muy joven, menor que ellas dos; tomaba un coctel de espaldas a la barra con tres chicas rodeándola. Vestía de medias coloridas, blusa de holanes y una falda de mezclilla. Les sonrió de forma tal que se sintieron intimidadas.

-Miren que tenemos aquí-Jugo con la sombrilla- Una operada y una niña

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Exclamo la pelirroja con una venita en la sien

-Te dije operada-sin cambiar su tono recargándose más-Los hombres son tan faltos de confianza que creen que para sentirse mujeres deben cambiar su cuerpo.- sonrió- Patético

-Que has dicho…-sombría

Lenalee asustada sujeto a la pelirroja sin importarle que el chichón de su hermano se hiciera más grande; atrás de ellas algunos chicos dejaban sus sonrisas y conversaciones mirando aquel pequeño revuelo que detuvo los gritos de Jerry.

-Lo curioso del asunto es que con o sin cirugía los hombres conservan esa cualidad-sonrió con los ojos cerrados-No escuchan bien ¿Te lo repito silicón?

La pelirroja se removía con brusquedad.

-¡Suéltame voy a ponerle la cara como sus medias!

-¿Necesitas usar maquillaje para golpearme?-se recargo en sus brazos-Que macho

Una risita cruel le precedió, poniendo peor el asunto. Ya Jerry y compañía se acercaban al lugar para decir una cosa o dos con respecto a "el respeto al derecho ajeno es la conservación de los dientes" o eso murmuro alguien.

-Y además de todo necesitas mas-se puso en pie y saco una navaja-Ven si te atreves bola de silicón y testosterona

La pelirroja se zafo de la china y sin amedrentarse se aproximo a la chicuela que parecía más demonio que chica. Pero antes de cualquier cosa a esta última la jalaron del cuello de la playera como gato mojado.

-Te dejo diez minutos y ya estas peleando

Un alto moreno, de cabellos oscuros largos e ondulados además de un singular lunar. Había atrapado a la niña que se removió con molestia e hizo un puchero infantil.

-Mo Tikky me estas avergonzando enfrente de las chicas

-Disculpe a mi hermana-sonrió como todo galán de película haciendo gritar a chicos y chicas-Odia a los hombres desde que un chico la rechazo en el jardín de niños

-¡Tikky!-chillo roja manoteando-¡Deja de usarme para lucirte!

-Enserio discúlpenla no sabe lo que hace

Mando un guiño al nutrido grupo de chismosos, mas de una se desmayo e abandono con la niña el lugar, dejando descolocada a la pelirroja y la china.

-Que acaba de pasar…

-uh no se..-se movió el cabello-Pero…¡ese moreno estaba para morirse!-brillaba

-ah…-sudor frio

-Aquí tampoco esta-Se tiro al piso y se puso a llorar-¡Noo mi Allen-chan!

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

Ambos morenos iban por la borda del barco con calma, hasta que nadie estaba en el pasillo con lo que se echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Debiste decirme antes-clamo la menor de los dos con un puchero-En lugar de humillarme públicamente

-Solo así te traería de inmediato-el otro parecía corredor profesional

-Pensé que dormiría toda la noche

-Como si un somnífero pudiera ganarle-clamo con sarcasmo-Solo pude atarlo a la cama un rato

-Te dije que trajeras mis esposas-afilo los ojos

-Como si hubiéramos tenido tiempo de cualquier cosa cuando...

-¡Gente!-alerto la otra. Ambos frenaron de golpe y caminaron como si llevaran horas así-Ahora que hacemos-clamo mudamente a su lado

-Solo nos queda amarrarlo otra vez-sonreía a unos chicos-Logre cerrar con llave antes de salir, pero si no nos apuramos la derribara

-Debimos traer a Skinn...

-Querías que matara a todos los de aquí-sudo frio-Por nuestra culpa no tolera más de cinco personas juntas

-si lo dejábamos encerrado como a "El" quizás...

-Quizás no debimos subirlo aquí en primer lugar-resoplo-Arruinamos nuestras vacaciones

-Eran ellas o nuestra familia completa-sudo nervioso-No recuerdas como apareció ayer en casa-suspiro-Solo esto pudimos hacer

-Ya no hay gente...corre!

Ambos volvieron a la carga, corriendo como si el mundo estuviera por acabarse y aplastarlo de paso.

_**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO**_

Los dos caminaban con calma, la que se podía después de ser acosados incontables veces y ser llevados como en calabaza de boda* El albino y el rubio iban por la cubierta exterior, no había gente (para suerte del rubio) que les exigiera pegarse como chicles el uno al otro; por otra parte la búsqueda de Jerry no daba resultados, dos vueltas al barco y nada. Quizás el otro daba vueltas también, por que no habría manera de que no se hayan visto en todo ese tiempo. Allen resoplo. Ya estaba cansado.

-¿Link-san usted en donde se queda?-pregunto para calmar el tenso ambiente

-Por ahora en ninguno-clamo con prisa.-Walker ya le comente que no tuve tiempo

-ah disculpa, no es que no te pusiera atención...

Se sintió un tonto, pero de verdad que deseaba descansar cuanto antes. Apenas giraron la siguiente vuelta y una puerta se abrió, ambos se sobresaltaron al ver algo caer.

-¡Un cadáver!-pronuncio Link al ver caer el peso muerto

-N-no espere-se inco-P-parece que aun está vivo

-Si es así debemos llevarlo a la enfermería-se inco a su lado-Pero...-sudo y vio a otro lado

-...ajaja entiendo-sudo igual-De todos modos los dos solos no podemos con el

-Seria más fácil si estuviera consiente-busco en un bolsillo-Si, esto servirá

Allen miro la botellita transparente que sostenía el rubio, este la destapo y vacio todo su contenido en el rostro ajeno, sudo mas por la exagerada distancia a la que recurrió para esto.

-_Coff coff coff-_

-Está despertando

-Eso es obvio Walker-guardaba la botellita

-¿Y eso que es Link-san?-el otro le miro un instante

-...Creo que es mejor no lo sepas

-...-muchísimo más sudor frio

-¡Por favor la luz no!-se incorporo el caído-¡Lo que sea menos en lago estigia!

-El lago estigia eh...-saco una libreta y se puso a anotar

-¿Link-san?

-Descuida Walker es parte de mi pasatiempo-decía sin desviar la vista-Edad...quizás 17...tiempo de reacción 35 segundos...-anotaba

-Eh...qué tipo de pasatiempo es ese...

-¡Hermano tu cirugía da miedo!-termino de decir antes de girar a ver al rubio-¿Are?-sudo frio-¿Ahora quieres ser rubio? Te diré dos puntos por que tu apariencia quedo cutre-le señalo

-...-una mini venita-Esta delirando-saco otro frasco y le arrojo el contenido-Quizás esto sirva

_-Coff plasf_

-¡Link-san!

-Descuida Walker solo fue agua de mar-cerro el frasco-Lastima que me quede sin amoniaco-susurro por lo bajo, el par sudo ante esto

-¡Oye viejo no te pases!-grito-¡Ahora veo que no eres mi hermano, el no sería tan..._sutil...-_susurro mas para sí sudando mas, tosió-Como sea gracias por despertarme-se incorporo-Soy Lavi...

Se dedico a quitarse las algas de la cabeza y los restos de barril de sus cabellos.

-Yo soy Allen y el es Link-san-presento-¿Eh? ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

-uh...-elevo la vista quitándose un pedazo de cinta del ojo derecho que a saber cómo termino ahí-¡Ah! ¡Eres el chico de la hora!-le apunto, el otro sudo frio por el mote-Entonces si venias al viaje ¡Rayos! Le debo a Leni una cena-se alboroto el pelo

-Ah este—Lavi-san?

-eh no es nada-rio-Solo cosas de mi hermano

-O-ok...-sudando frio.-y…que hacías ahí dentro?

-Me escondía, hasta que un tipo raro me estrangulo junto con un loco, casi me matan y me metieron a una bodega-resoplo-Nunca debí meterme a ese barril

-¿Barril?-Link pregunto extrañado y Allen sudo frio

-Fue una estúpida idea mía-resoplo-No quería venir pero ya ni modo

-uh…accidental

-Exacto

-Entonces Lavi-san es hetero

-¡Ña! Soy Bi-se señalo el pecho-Pero ando por aquí accidentalmente, solo dejaba a mi hermano

-Igual yo-se señalo

-ah…entonces no viniste a pasar el rato…-Decepcionado

-B-bueno pues eso…

-Estamos juntos, si esa es toda la implicación en la pregunta-comento Link con rapidez notando las intenciones del pelirrojo a la distancia-Íbamos a abordar otro crucero, pero el incidente nos retuvo aquí. Así que por el momento nos quedaremos

Por un momento a Allen le pareció que Link y Lavi estaban en la mitad de un campo de batalla, con una espada cada uno. El sudor frio rodo en su nuca por la mirada de hostilidad de ambos que era difícil no notar.

-Esteeee ¿Continuamos la búsqueda Link-san?

-Voy detrás de ti Walker-sin apartar la mirada del otro

-Yo diría que sí-gruño Lavi-Saben que los acompaño, debo encontrar a mi hermano también

Los 3 continuaron en silencio, recorriendo el barco de pies a cabeza, pero tras varias vueltas sin éxito se detuvieron cansados en el asoleadero deshabitado.

-Maldición Leni quédate quieto-gruño el pelirrojo

-Deberíamos vocearlos con ayuda del capitán-sugirió Link

-No creo que podamos-sudo frio imaginándose en la sección de niños perdidos a Jerry-Si fuera así ya Ni-san estaría gritando con los altavoces

-Oí, eso me recuerda ¿Tu hermano y el mío se encontraron en la cubierta no?

-uh creo…

-Que recuerde quedaron de verse en el casino a las 8

-¡Es cierto! Link-san ¿Qué horas son?

-Las 8:05

-Vamos a checar el casino, no perdemos nada-Lavi se levanto del piso sacudiéndose

En poco ya habían llegado al lugar. Los pasajeros iban de acá para allá, riendo, jugando, besándose; y eso solo fuera del lugar. Link estaba ligeramente azul, se había pegado a Allen tomándole la mano como diciendo "estoy comprometido" por lo mismo no eran tan acosados como antes, a Lavi no le faltaban los piropos y prácticamente medio mundo se los comía con la mirada. Por lo mismo no se atrevían a entrar a sabiendas que dentro sería peor.

-¿Entramos?

-Después de ti

-Necesito ir al baño…

-Oí ¿tu novio está bien?-viéndole con sospecha

-Jajajaja-nervioso-Se marea en los barcos a veces

-¿Eh? Entonces no debieron venir en crucero de principio no

-Este…

-¡ALLEN-CHAN!

Imposible no reconocer ese grito, Link instintivamente sintió un escalofrió en toda la columna vertebral, soltó al albino miro enfrente y acto seguido fue a vomitar a la borda. Lavi sudo frio al ver como el moreno alto cargaba y estrangulaba a Allen un instante después. Tras Jerry venia Lani, Komui y Lenalee claramente agotados.

-Lavicito si que te me perdiste-clamo el hermano/hermana con un puño en alto

-¡Waaaaaa Leni cálmate que te estuve buscando todo este tiempo!-chillo a respuesta

-¡No te he dicho mil veces que te quedes donde estas si te pierdes-ya lo sacudía con frenetismo-No vez que pienso en tu seguridad y me preocupas!

-tee creooo perooo yaaa sueltameeeee-mareado

-SOLO PIENSO EN TU BIEN

-BUAFFF

El pobre vomito, ya habían dos en borda. Jerry seguía estrangulando al albino y los hermanos Lee sudaban frio.

-Allen nunca me vuelvas a dar esos sustos

El regaño de Jerry llego justo cuando ya el albino iba a hacerle compañía al otro par.

-Créeme…no sucederá otra vez…

"No con un abrazo tan mortífero como ese seguro" pensó

-Qué bueno que se nos ocurrió venir aquí otra vez-comento Lani-Confiaba en que Lavi recordaría la junta y vendría a buscarme

-Más bien querías ver a alguien-dijo apenas en la borda-Como cuando me dejaste en el modulo de información a los diez por un francés

-J-jajajajajaja que cosas dices-palmeándolo

-Bu—BUAF-otra vez el pobre a lo mismo

-¡Cierto!-Jerry se movió raro-¿Que paso con la junta?

-Pues ya estamos casi todos-susurro Komui mirando alrededor

-¡No!-grito Lani-Que falta el oriental Sexy

-Alguien me menciono

El recién llegado guiño un ojo y se acerco al grupo, repartiendo saludos, los que vomitaban se separaron de la borda y cayeron exhaustos al piso, uno a espaldas del otro. Pronto Allen se dio cuenta que lo miraba e de solo tenerlo cerca retrocedió con el ceño fruncido, no había olvidado que casi lo violo. El japonés noto esto al acto, por lo visto al chico albino no le gustaban las cosas apresuradas y aun era un inexperto en el tema, pero sabía defender su cuerpo por instinto. Katou era un conquistador de primera, cuando posaba su mirada en algún chico no le dejaba ir hasta salirse con la suya; pero Allen ya se le había escapado y no confiaba en el. Pero conocía la mejor manera de comenzar otra vez. Sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros.

-¿Allen cierto?

-…Por que habla como si no me conociera…-arqueo una ceja con desconfianza

-Por que no he tenido el placer de conocerte

-…

-¿no me crees? Bueno ya lo esperaba. El mal encuentro que tuviste hace rato no tuvo nada que ver conmigo

-¿Y si no fue usted quien?-frunció el ceño-Que vi muy claro su cara como para equivocarme

-Eso no te lo negare, en efecto si viste mi cara pero no a mi. Quine casi se propasa contigo fue…

-¿fue..?

-¡Mi malvado hermano gemelo!

….

Silencio, solo se oye el agua y el sonido de la chimenea, los presentes en blanco.

-¡Que mentira tan mala!-grita Lavi resucitado

-Suena a vieja novela ochentera-Leni de piedra-Ya decía yo que un defecto debía tener

-Demasiado bueno para ser cierto-lloro Jerry-¿Y con mi Allen-chan? KYA

-Un pulpo es un pulpo sin importar que diga-Komui saco un taladro

-E-esperen un momento ¡Digo la verdad! –se excuso Allen estaba sombrío

-Esa ni yo me la creo…

-Oí pero es verdad ¿quieren que se los compruebe?

-Sí, y de paso llama al conejo de pascua que se lleva tan bien con Dracula-completo Lenalee con ojos afilados

-B-bien-saco una libreta-¿Qué día están libres?

-¡MENTIROSO!-chillaron todos

-Que irritables y eso que quería explicarles con calma, bien lo resumiré si es así.-Tomo aire- Mi hermano es un malvado y pervertido, le gustan tanto los hombres como lo niños es un pedófilo de lo peor y para acabar finge ser un homofóbico extremo ¡No se dejen engañar por el por mas creíble que resulte su ataque de vomito!-apunto con el índice a los presentes-Y por cierto mucho gusto soy Katou Kanda para servirles

Todos sudando frio.

-Parece que se acaba de describir el mismo…

-No me miren así digo la verdad

-Jerry ni-chan donde vamos a dormir, por cierto el es Lavi-Ya todos se iban

-¡No me ignoren!-sudo frio-Ni hablar-resoplo-Tendré que llamarlo-saco un celular, el resto se detuvo a mirar-Yu ¿Dónde estás?...¡como que no me importa!..ah… escucha, parece que el capitán puede predicindir de un bote salvavidas, estoy en el casino así que si te interesa puedes…Yu…¿Yu?

Checo el celular.

-Oh…me colgó

-Ahí va tu excusa

-No cantes victoria pelirrojo, si me colgó o es que no le intereso o ya viene

-A otro con ese cuento-la chica resoplo-Si eso fuera cierto yo volaría con mi escoba a nunca jamás

-Katou donde está el bote ese

Todos voltearon, a sus espaldas un chico idéntico al anterior recién llegaba, solo que este tenía lentes oscuros, nada recomendable para salir en la noche; aunque a este le parecía importar poco no ver bien por donde iba; a varios se les fue la quijada viendo de un lado para el otro sin creérsela.

-Vez Allen soy inocente-doblo los codos-Yo llegue después y me entere

-¡Ah!-Allen no sabía ni que decir

-¿Qué dices Katou?...Ah-le levanto del cuello de la camisa-¡Me usas de chivo expiatorio otra vez!

-No trates tan mal a tu hermano-irrumpió Allen

-Y a ti quien te hablo-se quito los lentes de sol-Upf…solo es un Moyashi…ya asaltas niños Katou

-Moy…dime eso a la cara imbécil cola de caballo

-¿ah?

Los dos se miraron y al instante que sus miradas cruzaron…salieron chispas asesinas…

El resto miraba. Leni y Komui miraron a Lenale

-¿Enserio dracula se lleva con el conejo de pascua?

-¿Lena te hago una escoba que vuele?

-…no me pregunten…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..Fin del capitulo o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o

XD dejen rewierts y trabajo extra!


End file.
